


Another lazy morning

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Spooning, as usual, kakashi is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: Kakashi was perfectly content to have a lazy morning and have his boyfriend carry him around.





	Another lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is part of the 2019 kakaobi week the prompt was "domestic life" aka all of my fics lmao, except the last one

Kakashi woke up to the sunshine, and with his boyfriend cuddled up next to him with their head underneath his chin. He could feel Pakkun resting against his inner knee, the combination leaving him unable to leave, not that he want to.

Kakashi knew he didn’t deserve this, but he couldn’t help but enjoy it while it lasted. He softly started to stroke Obito’s hair, knowing that the other highly trained ninja would wake with the touch, but he wanted it to be a gentle awakening nonetheless. Obito hummed and peaked an eye open at Kakashi, then pressed his face into Kakashi’s chest, refusing to get up and face the day.

Kakashi placed his arm back over Obito’s waist, content to allow them both a lazy morning. They dozed for nearly an hour more before Pakkun and the rest of Kakashi’s summons demanded breakfast. Kakashi sighed and prayed for a moment more, but he did love his dogs, even if they were assholes sometimes. Kakashi tried to shuffle out of the bed until Obito grabbed him and tried to prevent his escape,

“Babe, the dogs need food,” Kakashi tried to reason. Obito groaned but lessened his grip and Kakashi slunked away to satiate his pet gremlins. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed some sausages from the freezer and put them in the microwave. Then he opened the bin full of kibble and filled each of their bowls with the proper amount for their size, and also put Ūhei’s medicine in his. He placed all of the bowls on the ground then weaved his way through the mass of dogs back to the microwave, opened the it and tossed the meat in the air while the dogs jumped up to catch it. Nothing like a little competition to keep them in shape. They could play surprisingly dirty.

Kakashi started on eggs for the humans of the household, then he heard the faint footsteps, Obito giving him a slight warning and not wanting to deal with his reflexes. He heard Obito directly behind him,

“Hey babe,” He said as he kissed the back of his neck and started to wrap his arms around him from behind. He tilted his head and rested it against Kakashi’s back. Kakashi bid him a good morning while he tried to focus on making sure the eggs didn’t get burnt as Obito started to kiss his neck even more.

Obito’s hands started to wander, caressing his sides, unintentionally tickling Kakashi. He rapidly shook trying to prevent the inevitable. Obito caught Kakashi in a hug, and started to mercilessly tickled him.

“StaAAAHP, heheHAHA. sTOP STOP STOP stahp,” Kakashi begged. Obito refused to let up until Kakashi was gasping on the floor,

“Oh shit the eggs” Obito noticed the browning eggs and reached over Kakashi on the floor to store the eggs and removed the pan from the flame. Kakashi had tears in his eyes and was breathing heavily, ehh whatever he was fine.

“You’re an asshole. I want a divorce,” Kakashi claimed as he started to sit up and try to regain any dignity,

“We’d have to be married to get a divorce” Obito counterclaimed as he scraped the eggs onto plates and started on making toast while Kakashi moped on the floor. Kakashi told him to propose so they could get a divorce and Obito told him to stand up. 

Kakashi took Obito’s request to stand up as a personal insult and decided to lay down on the floor. Obito sighed and bent over to peel him off the floor. After a moment of struggle he managed to get his arms under Kakashi’s and hooked them around to drag Kakashi upwards as he grumbled about discrimination against floor lovers.

Obito suddenly properly picked up Kakashi, arms firmling around his waist suspending him above the ground. Kakashi bit his lip and avoided Obito’s gaze, the flush on his face became gradually more prominent. Obito couldn't help the giggle,

“I forgot how strong you were...” Kakashi mumbled, still avoiding eye contact and face now a bright red. Obito decided to stop teasing him and placed him on the counter when he heard the toast pop out. Kakashi shuffled slightly until he was comfortable and watched Obito butter the toast then put it on the plates with the eggs and brought Kakashi and himself a plate. Then he hopped onto the opposing counter of Kakashi and started to eat.

“You think Rin will yell at us about the counter thing again today?” Rin had knack for knowing when they did things out of the norm and had tried to “correct” them constantly. Why she started dating Anko was a mystery, maybe she was just her new project, Kakashi mused. Obito told him that,

“Yea she probably will,” Both cringed slightly, Rin, as social as she was became friends with Anko’s friends, Ibiki and Iruka. The nin that think yelling solves everything and thought they were a great influence. Plus Ibiki nagged at him whenever he hung out at ANBU Headquarters.

Kakashi merely glanced in the direction of the coffee making before Obito gave him a straight up nasty look and told him in a nearly hurt voice that,   
“You are not drinking coffee, you’ll be all energized”

“That’s kinda the point, honey” Obito huffed,

“I want to go back to bed and cuddle” 

“It’s 9 in the morning, we could spar instead,” Obito rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s constant need to train, but luckily he had the perfect way to convince him,

“I’ll tickle you if you don't cuddle with me,” Kakashi gave him a pleading look before giving up and pouting, 

“Fine, but I want to be the little spoon,” Obito informed him it wouldn’t be a problem as he hopped off the counter to put his plate in the sink,

“And you’re doing dishes today” Obito rolled his eyes and sighed,

“Yes, your majesty,” Obito snagged Kakashi’s plate to put in the sink as well, then turned towards the exit of the kitchen, the lack of noise told him that Kakashi hadn’t started to leave yet. 

“Are you coming?” Obito asked,

“Maa but that requires effort,” Kakashi lazily replied,

“Do you want me to carry you?” Obito jokes, then he noticed Kakashi perking up, his attention suddenly back to Obito,

“Will you?” he asked, surprise in his voice, Obito shrugged and gave in,

“Sure, why not” The look Kakashi gave him was worth it, his eyes curved in happiness with a twinkle in them, and a giddy smile. Obito couldn't hold back a laugh at his how happy his boyfriend was at the simplest things. Roses, chocolate, and other traditional ways of showing affection bored him. He was the same way with friendship. The small things meant a lot more to him. This made proposing hard for Obito, he wanted to go the traditional route but he wasn’t sure how Kakashi would take it. They’d need to have a talk about that…..

Obito came back to Kakashi and motioned for him to scoot closer so he could pick him up easier. He wrapped his arms around his waist then slid him off the counter. Then he let go of him momentarily causing Kakashi to give him a short lived betrayed look so he could hold him bridal style. Kakashi was still giddy but now with the addition of being coy. 

“Oh Oh, well hello there mister macho, my, just how strong you are,” The impersonation made Obito let out a laugh and he silenced him with a quick kiss before hauling him back to the bed. He let Kakashi’s obscene comments bounce off of of his as he carefully maneuvered around and over their many dogs, and into the hallway which was blessedly dog free. Then he chucked Kakashi onto the bed leaving him distraught and falsely upset,

“How-How could you! Treating me like I'm so sort of object?!” Obito smiled fondly at his boyfriends antics, He crawled onto the bed alongside him and told him to hush. Kakashi’s seemed to calm down from his shakespearean levels of dramatic as Obito started snuggled closer to him, putting his chin above Kakashi’s head and curling around back, Kakashi was practically purring. Kakashi told him to hang on and sat halfway up leaving Obito a sudden lack of heat, just as the cold started to settle in Kakashi laid back down, this time with blankets that he shared, for once. He push himself backwards towards Obito. They heard the clicking of Pakkun’s claws as he waddled down the hall towards them. 

He hopped onto the bed and curled behind Obito's knees, now he knew what Kakashi meant when Pakkun trapped him, he didn't want to move or else he’s forced Pakkun to move then he’d surely grumble. So he lay there content and cuddling his dozing off boyfriend, thankful for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comments, and tell me if you see any spelling or grammar errors! Also thanks for reading!


End file.
